End of Time
by procrastinateland
Summary: Mr. Peabody has lost something very dear to him, something he can't go back and retrieve no matter how much he wants to. But it's only tearing him more apart at the seams. His only means of getting that something back is doing something he never thought he'd do again. Going back to a time he existed. But if it's for Sherman, he'd do anything.
1. a special birthday

**Special thanks to Ella for help editing/proofreading**.

* * *

Sherman Peabody's 1st birthday was made up of a guess and cupcake icing. Though they were never really sure when his actual birthday was, a guess had to be close enough. The boy could barely talk, let alone tell his entire backstory, leaving the case of his absent parents out of the question. The only piece of information they managed to uncover was his name, on a note, pinned to a blue blanket. So, all there was left to do was celebrate on a guess and careful to watch the baby so he doesn't catch himself on fire.

With that celebration came a time machine. Sherman's adopted father knew an apartment was no place for a growing boy, no matter how big and overwhelming it is, thus creating what is known today as the WABAC. And boy, did Sherman love it. It was from that moment forth the pair of them had no doubts that things would never go back to being the same. But, then again, Mr. Peabody knew that from the very start.

Sherman's 2nd birthday was made up of no lies and a better cake. His 3rd was made up of safety procedures and an even better cake. His 4th was of retreating back to cupcakes and a greater history lesson. This went on until the week before his 10th, made up of promises and I love you's. It became a tradition to use cupcakes instead of cake after his 4th, and a tradition for a special birthday WABAC trip after his 1st.

But that all changed once Sherman started school, and things changed for better, at least, Peabody hoped. He even had a briefcase full of things Sherman related in case someone had comments, complainants, or concerned about the said child. But nothing he was prepared for could help him when he heard the news. Sherman had gotten into a fight with a girl, and bit her.

Sherman knew he shouldn't have done it, but what choice did he have? She looked like she was serious enough to choke him. So he did what had to in order for her to leave him alone. He bit her. And after all that, they were going to take him away from Mr. Peabody all because they thought he was raised by a dog, and dog can't be trustworthy 100% of the time. And to think, it all started with "You're a dog."

Peabody loved his adopted son more than humanly possible, and he'd do whatever he had to to keep his son in his custody. And if that meant going through a crazy, unneeded adventure in time, so be it. Even if it meant almost plunging to their certain death. Even if it meant convincing his son not to fight in the Trojan War. Even if it meant sacrificing himself to make sure his son was going to be safe. Even if it meant relying on natural instincts to get his son back into his paws.

Everything turned out for the better in the end, which was something everyone needed. Sure, the past might been tampered with to the point of no return, but, nevertheless at least the war was over.

So much can change, though, in only 3 years. And just as soon as Sherman's birthday rolled around for another year, everything in Peabody's world had come crashing down. But he had to stay strong for his son's birthday. But the said birthday, though, is going to be different this year. Sherman wasn't going to be there at all today. What they thought was a normal trip through history turned into a total tragedy. And worst of all, it's all Peabody's fault. For, you see, this birthday of his beloved son is different for only one reason.

Sherman Peabody is dead.


	2. unimaginable

**happy birthday philip**

* * *

On the day Sherman Peabody died, the world turned upside down. Or maybe it was just my imagination. The world already had its casualties and problems to worry about than to make a fuss about the death of a nine-year-old. I was only ten at the time, and as far as a ten-year-old artist was concerned, this wasn't my problem. I just wish I knew how much of that problem would turn my world upside down.

I, as always, didn't find out until the following day. It was a cool day in April and one of those days I could never remember to bring my jacket. It was a buzzing topic, the death of a genius dog's son, how it just wasn't possible. Unfortunately, no one was there when it happened, so all the gossiping that I overheard were only rumors and theories. No one wasn't even sure on how he died. Some say a car crash, others, I'm not even sure they're alright with the theory they came up with. We were on sure on one thing, though. Only one other person was there when it happened, and that was Mr. Peabody.

I couldn't imagine what he was going through with the loss of his son even if I wanted to. I've lost someone very dear to me, too, but it didn't match to what he was going through. I don't remember much of my mom before she died, so maybe that's why I'm not entirely fazed by her death. I don't know what's wrong with me, but sadness isn't something I do well. As for Mr. Peabody, I hoped he'd be alright. I thought for sure he would die of broken heart. We all did.

On the day Sherman Peabody died, both our worlds started to crumble.

I was ten at the time and have had enough horrible and ghastly words hurled at me to break me in two, but I stayed strong. It wasn't something I wasn't used. I was thought to have low self-esteem, after what had happened to me over the past five years. But I had to stay strong. If not, I wouldn't here where I am today. Maybe the reason why the death of Sherman Peabody caused my world change was because I could remember him. We only talked once, but it was enough for my lonely heart to grow attached to.

"Are you new to New York City?" was the first thing he said to me.

I was waiting for my then legal guardians to pick me up from school. Me, being the naive and gullible eight-year-old that I was when I met him, didn't mind the wait. It gave me time to absent-mindedly doodle and not care for a bit.

He and I went to different schools, that if by fate itself, were relatively close to each other. My school was your normal, defunded, terrible tasting cafeteria food kind of the school that the school board just forgets about. I had a few friends there. They were the coolest. His school, on the other hand, was what my school was trying to become. And if by some miracle, since the relative closeness, they were in walking distance of each other.

I must have been closer to his elementary or I don't think he would have noticed me. That, or, he was waiting for his father to pick him up and wanted someone to talk too. Of course, that special someone was me.

I was doodling, when he comes up to me, and asks me if I'm new to the city. Confused the question, I look from my doodling to shake my head no with a questionable look my face. He was wearing his school uniform, I remember, with his bright red hair standing out against the blue of his sweater vest. Why was he talking to me?

"Oh." came his response. His grin disappeared for a bit, with his head down to think, and then it reappeared again quickly as it went away. "I'm Sherman."

I smiled and told my name. We talked for a few minutes until his dad came to pick him up. He offered me a ride home, to which I declined. My ride was coming soon, and I didn't know how I was going to fit in that motorcycle anyways. Before leaving, though, he waved to me. Little did I know, that would be last time I would ever talk to Sherman Peabody for years.

It's funny, actually. How one meeting can get your lonely heart to start working again. How, in only 3 years, so much can change. How fate and death team up and take away someone's life that didn't need to be taken away. He was only a kid. A kid just like me. And a kid who my lonely and broken heart cared for even if I didn't.

On the day Sherman Peabody died, I had to live with the unimaginable.


End file.
